


Never Let Me Go

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a boost of courage and a broken window.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Never Let Me Go

The light coming from behind the curtains gently hits your eyes, disturbing you enough to force you awake. You quietly sit up and look at the clock, “6:05”.

As you let out a sigh, you remove the covers that rest above you, knowing full well you won’t be able to go back to sleep. Your roommate is still passed out on their bed so you try your best to be as quiet as possible. While making your way to the bathroom, you write a short “to do” list in your mind.

"I’ll go eat breakfast and then head straight to the training grounds.“ You say to yourself, as you start your morning routine.

Shower✔️

Brush teeth ✔️

Eat 

As you enter the dining room, you check the day of the week, "Thursday.” With a tray in your hand, you carefully choose the ingredients for your breakfast.

Protein bar ✔️

Sandwich✔️ 

Apple ✔️

Box of milk ✔️

You check your surroundings, looking for someone in particular. It takes a few seconds, but soon you lay your eyes on her blonde hair tied up in the usual bun. Eagerly, you walk towards her with a smile on your face.

“Good morning, Annie!”

She shifts her body slightly, turning her head to look at you. Her blue eyes staring into yours bring butterflies to your stomach and you feel your cheeks blush.

“You’re up early today.” She says before turning to face her food once again. You take a seat next to her, placing your tray on the table.

“Well, I figured I could use some extra training!”

She shrugs her shoulders, not really paying attention, or even caring about what you’re saying. As you start to eat your breakfast, you look at her from the corner of your eye, trying to be as subtle as you possibly can. 

Once she’s finished chewing her food, she shifts her head so she can look at you. As you try to hide your embarrassment, her voice echoes through your ears.

“You know it’s rude to stare, right?” She says. Your cheeks now turn bright red, not knowing what to respond. You quickly try to think of something but she speaks again. “Do you want to train with me? Is that it?”

A heavyweight lifting from your shoulders as you suddenly feel like you can breathe again. “Yeah, hahaha, that’s exactly it!” You reply, hoping it would be good enough to trick her. 

She suddenly stands up and grabs her tray. “You have 10 minutes then.” A confused expression forms on your face, but before you could ask her about it, she’s already walking past the doors. It takes you around 45 seconds to understand that she expects you to finish eating and meet her at the training grounds.

A smile now taking over your lips, you resume your eating. Excitement rushing through your veins as you finally have a chance to spend more time with the girl you have a crush on.

“Annie!” You yell her name, waving at the blonde girl. She looks at you for a second, before flipping Eren’s body as if he weighs nothing. As he grunts on the floor, she walks towards you.

“I didn’t think you would make it!” She says, putting her right hand on her hips and tilting her head slightly. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” You flash her a bright smile to which she simply changes her focus. For a second, you could almost see a smirk forming on her lips and an ever so slight shade of red brush over her cheeks. 

“Let’s go towards the less crowded part.” She says as she points with her head. The walk is less than 10 seconds long but you feel your heart beating faster with each passing second. Finally, you decide to break the silence.

“Will you teach me how to do that?” The tone in your voice almost sounds like a child during the holidays. Annie looks back at you, not much of an expression on her face.

“You can’t use it against titans, but sure.” She replies. “Come at me, Y/N.”

You run towards her, ready to attack when suddenly you find yourself looking at the bright, blue sky. It takes you a second to realize she had flipped you in the same way she did to Eren. 

You sit up, rubbing your head gently as all eyes lay on you. Forcing yourself to stand up, you look at Annie, stars in your eyes, “Again!”

She looks at you surprised but nods. You do this over and over again until you can barely stand. One final time, you run towards her but this time, somehow you manage to flip her. You gasp loudly before screaming in happiness.

“FINALLY! THANK YOU ANNIE!!!” You say as you sprint towards the building, eagerly looking for Mikasa so you can tell her the news. Once you’re out of sight, Annie stands up and cleans the dirt off her clothes. She shakes her head and for a split second, people could’ve seen her lips curl into a smile.

A few hours have passed since you last saw her. You decide to head to the dining hall for dinner and you are sure she’ll be there. As you get a tray, you walk towards the line.

Bean soup ✔️

Bread ✔️

A box of milk ✔️

Pudding 

You are about to reach for your dessert when you hear someone talking behind you.

“Did you know Y/N managed to flip Leonhardt today?” Is what the person says.

Quietly, you put your hood over your head, trying to cover your face to make sure they won’t stop talking when they notice you’re right there.

“Everyone around was able to notice how Annie allowed Y/N to flip her.” The second person says. “A few seconds prior to her being flipped, she lifted her body off the ground to make it easier.”

You grab the final part of your dinner and walk out of line. You look around the hall until your eyes meet hers. She nods quietly, the usual bored expression taking over her features. 

Once you sit by her side, you grab a spoon full of soup and before taking it to your mouth, you ask her,

“Why did you let me win?”

She simply shrugs her shoulders, not taking her eyes off her own food. “Who knows, maybe I just felt bad for you.”

Right after swallowing your food, you let out a giggle. You shift your body so you can look at her. Her chin propped against the palm of her hand as she takes a sip of your milk box.

“I think you like me, Annie.” You say, paying close attention to her reaction. She chokes on the drink and you could’ve sworn you saw some of it coming out of her nose, but you won’t tell her that.

“Well, that came out of nowhere.” She says, wiping her mouth with the small cloth that sits by her plate. You can’t help but laugh, not saying anything in return.

The two of you eat in silence, but you can’t stop looking at her. The lights hitting against her hair draw your attention to the loose strings. She’s simply the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen.

“You are staring at me again.” She puts down her spoon, looking at you. In a split second, you make a rash decision.

“That’s because I think you are beautiful.” You say, noticing the light shade of pink taking over her cheeks. She turns her head away, trying to hide her blush from you. You touch her chin with your hand, making her look at you, so you can speak once again.

“And I think you deserve to be loved.” You gently place a kiss on her cheek, before grabbing your pudding and running out of the hall as fast as you can. 

You sprint towards your room, “Oh my God, Oh my God, what have I done, Oh my God!”

You lay on your bed in a fetal position, all lights are off and you have three layers of covers on top of you. 

“Maybe if I just stay here, I’ll stop existing!” You say to yourself when suddenly, you hear knocks at your door. You cover your mouth in an attempt to not make any noise.

The knocks happen for at least 3 minutes, but suddenly your room falls silent. As you take your head from underneath the covers, you let out a relieved sigh. Until you hear your window breaking and a hooded figure coming inside. 

Before you have time to scream, you feel a hand covering your mouth. Once your eyes adjust to the darkness, you notice the moonlight hitting her eyes. Your cheeks suddenly feel on fire as she stares at you.

“We need to talk.” Is all she says. You nod and she does the same, slowly removing her hand off of your mouth.

“Annie, what the fuck????” You ask her, pointing at your window. She looks at it and then back at you, shrugging her shoulders.

“You didn’t answer the door.” She says.

“So you BrOkE mY wInDoW?” Your voice fails as it’s coming out, out of embarrassment about what happened earlier.

“Why did you run away?” Annie asks as she takes a seat next to you on the bed, resting her back against the wall. Her right hand resting on her knee as she looks at you, waiting for your response.

“Because I panicked.” You look at her, shifting your blanket over your head, covering your hair completely. For a few seconds, you stay in silence until, once again, your body is filled with a boost of courage and you decide to hold her hand. Nothing more than this simple action, but it still makes your heart race.

You reach for her left hand, which rested above one of your pillows. You touch her palm, making sure she can feel your fingerprints touching her softly. A gasp escapes her body silently as you lace your fingers together.

“Why are you holding my hand?” She asks and you look away, trying to hide your completely red face. You take a deep breath, thinking to yourself that it’s now or never.

“Oh… that’s because I’m in love with you.” You say, forcing yourself to face her. The moonlight hits her face enough so you can notice her wide, blue eyes and the contrast of the dark red blush on her cheeks against her pale skin

You stay quiet for a little while as Annie tries to figure out what to say, but you notice she doesn’t move her hand away from yours. The smile on your face doesn’t fade, no matter how long it passes.

“Y/N?” She whispers. You look at her gently, tilting your head to the side, signing to her you are listening. She takes a deep breath and continues, “why?”

“Why what?” You ask, rubbing the top of her hand with your thumb. Her skin is soft and warm and you can smell her perfume. The sweet essence of flowers mixed with a woody smell you can’t quite decipher.

“Why do you think you love me?” She says, finally looking at you. You gently place your free hand against her face, stroking her cheeks endearingly as you allow the blanket to fall from your head to your shoulders.

“I don’t think I love you.” You reply as you slide your hand onto her hair, placing a strand behind her ear. As her cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red, so do yours. “I know I love you.”

“You don’t know me.” She says, finally removing your hand from hers before shifting further away from you. You feel a knot forming in your stomach and a few tears burning in your eyes.

“Yes I do!” You almost scream at her face, startling her a bit. “You are the best fighter I have ever seen! You are as beautiful as women can be, you almost look like a goddess!”

She tries to interrupt you, but you won’t give her a chance. Words simply start flowing out of you like a river and you can’t seem to stop. “I know you love sweets and I know you have a blade in your ring for extra protection!”

After the last line, you could notice Annie’s body shifting once again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“YES, I DO!” You yell, feeling tears streaming down your face. “YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND and I thought….” You pause for a second, trying to find the strength to continue to speak. “I thought we were close.”

The room remains silent until a few hiccups erupt out of you. You shake your head quietly, a sad smile taking over your features. Annie seems to be lost in her thoughts before you pull her back to reality once again.

“Please, leave.” You whisper, hoping it was enough for her to hear. She simply nods, climbing down your bed. As she leaves through the broken window, you can almost hear her mouthing the words “I’m sorry.”

Once she’s out of sigh, you shove a pillow on your face, letting out all the pain and sadness existing in your heart. 

Exhaustion starts to take over your body and you lay down, giving up on fighting the tears.

.The light coming from behind the curtains gently hits your eyes, disturbing you enough to force you awake. You quietly sit up and look at the clock, 6:05. “Ugh, again?” You think to yourself.

An intense headache reminds you of the events from the previous night. You shake your head, trying to get Annie out of your head and start getting ready for the day.

“You look like shit.” Your roommate’s voice breaks you away from your thoughts as they enter the room. You frown at them before quickly throwing your pillow in their direction. As you both smile at each other, you grab your towel making your way towards the bathroom.

Shower ✔️

Brush teeth ✔️

Eat Breakfast

Try to avoid Annie Leonhardt 

Once you’re done with the first part of your routine, you start making your way towards the Dining Room when suddenly, you feel a hand wrapping around your wrist and pulling you into an empty room. 

As she pushes you against the wall, she places her arms against it, one on each side of your head. You can feel your heart racing as those piercing blue eyes stare at you.

The whole interaction lasts around five seconds, but it feels like hours. Your breathing is irregular and you can’t seem to bring it back to normal.

As you open your mouth to say something, her lips coming crashing against yours. It catches you so off guard that all you can do is widen your eyes as you feel her warm breath against your mouth.

A few seconds pass before you kiss her back. You’ve thought about the way her lips would feel at least a hundred times but in reality, it’s much better than you could have ever expected.

She slowly pulls away, almost reluctantly so. You try to think of something to say but your mind simply goes blank, so Annie is the one to break the silence.

“You don’t know me.” She whispers softly, before placing her forehead against yours. “But I wish you did.”

“Then tell me.” You beg, hoping she’ll oblige, but you know it won’t happen.

“I can’t.” She says. You try to touch her face but she takes a few steps backward, avoiding your touch. “Maybe if things were different.”

Before you can say anything, she walks out of the room, leaving you alone yet again. You quietly take your fingers towards your lips, still being able to feel her kiss.

After you stop tears from forming in your eyes, you continue to walk down the hallway.

You walk past the massive brown doors of the dining hall and grab a tray, making your way towards the line.

Milk ✔️

Grapes✔️

Cheese Sandwich ✔️

Oatmeal ✔️

As you wait in line to grab your drink, you realize that, just like everyone else, Annie has her reasons for keeping secrets. 

She may be a little cold and distant at times but she always went out of her way to talk to you. A small smile appears on your lips as you make eye contact with her. It’s barely noticeable but you can see a light shade of red covering her cheeks.

Once you have your milk, you walk towards her, sitting on the empty seat by her side. Neither of you says anything, but quietly, you extend your right hand underneath the table and grab her hand.

A barely audible gasp leaves her throat but once again she doesn’t fight back. In fact, you can almost see her lips curling into a smirk.

“Would you like to train some more after breakfast?” You ask, acting as if you aren’t touching her.

“I won’t go easy on you this time.” She replies before taking a sip out of your milk box. You roll your eyes at her but the smile never leaves your face.

You know she won’t say it but you can see it in her eyes she’s grateful for every time you wrap your hand on hers. And even though it might take her some time to get used to it, you will keep doing it until she asks you to stop.

It might not seem like it, but you know Annie Leonhardt is your biggest ally and there’s nothing in this world that would change your mind.

Right?


End file.
